


Letter #1 - Constalia

by bethanythemartian



Series: Letters From Persephone [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Kaylee's the addressee but not part of it, Update from Persephone, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanythemartian/pseuds/bethanythemartian
Summary: An update letter to Kaylee from her friends on Persephone





	Letter #1 - Constalia

Dearest Kaylee-

It is with great joy that I inform you that Victoirianne's mother has sued Atherton for all he was worth, and then some. She did not get that much, sadly, but it was yet another black mark against his name when the court ruled in her favor (for a slightly less exorbitant fee) and he was found civilly liable for the medical procedures that followed. Which, alas, included some more invasive techniques, as we later discovered one of her ribs was quite shattered. Probably the reinjury, of course, but we haven't told anyone about that. 

However she is doing quite well and recovering quickly, I assure you. In a moment of wisdom and passion, her mother declared that if she was going to continue with her ways, that she was going to learn how to do it properly, and the remaining funds from raking Atherton over the coals in court will be devoted to putting Victoirianne through some courses designed to strengthen the limb and allow one to hit someone properly. Apparently it also includes falling property, and may be the best investment in her personal health her mother has ever made. Victoirianne, naturally, is much excited about the prospect of being allowed to strike someone, much less learning the proper form. Could be a good outlet for her. As we speak her mother is with a seamstress, making adjustments to all of her dresses. There's the option that she's having athletic gear made, but I suspect her mother caught wind of our ruse, and is ensuring that if her daughter get involved in something like that again, she'll be able to move more agilely than she did, and be a touch more padded, I believe. 

Speaking of which, her dear mother asks if you could pass along any hints as to the designer of your dress, as it was quite fetching.

We're aware it might be... hm, a lower class establishment than we are used to, but no matter. We are spending less on dresses, these days, and we'll pay more than they're asking, anyway. I think when we introduce them to your delightful fireproofing technique, there won't be a party or ball on the planet you go to without crinolines to spare. 

Julya passes along her love and, should this message reach you at the same time as your package, you should have a nice little bottle of port. I'll admit it is mostly empty, but we saved the last glass for you, so you could celebrate Atherton's disgrace with us in style. Also, I believe that glitter may have been added, so open carefully, unless you're somewhere that is easy to clean or that it won't matter if there's glitter all over the floor. I do not know how well it was packaged.

I'm afraid that may happen to many of your packages. It is definitely becoming your style, and none of us would think of wearing more than a touch, in remembrance of our dear friend.

Lily has added, I believe, some hair products she would like you to try and report back on. They are supposed to be durable even in terrible conditions, and you are more likely than the rest of us to give them a real trial by fire, as it were. Engine rooms and goats, oh my! They should just smooth in, but if not, the remarkable companion on your ship should be able to instruct you. (Speaking of Inara, please mention to her Atherton's continuing disgrace, as it were. She may well be pleased that it is ongoing.) 

Thank you for the picture of the goat, a majority of us found them cute and only some agreed with your Jayne's assessment of them having unsettling eyes. I don't see why they can't be both, of course. 

Daddy says you fine folks are welcome back any time. He did eventually figure out that the whole thing was a diversion, of course, but he's actually more pleased about that, rather than happy accident. Our home is yours, he's instructed me to say.

For my part, I know that your life is not stable and you cannot guarantee anything, but I wish you will try to come back, when the chance comes. And please know, if you ever decide to leave your floating freedom, we will move mountains to find you work and home here. If there's any place in the galaxy you can be assured to find succor and rest, let it be known that it will be right here. 

We are slowly (in my opinion, too slowly) doing away with the system of throwing parties for political or business reasons. Mama is becoming quite the open negotiator, as I expected, and everyone knows that if Mama does it, then it is right and proper to do. She says we have to go slowly, but it  _is_ changing, and parties are much more enjoyable, though not quite so frequent. That is the trade off, I suppose. 

We are also absolutely flooding money into some of the poorer sectors, starting with improving some of the worse housing first- without raising the rents. (You were _quite_  tipsy when you were ranting about that, so you may not recall, but there was quite a lot said about kids like you having dripping water and holes in their walls to contend with. You're quite right, we can afford to fix it.)

We're starting with the worst, first. Kaylee, some of those poor people- we're fixing as quickly as we can, and paying the construction workers very well to be thorough, which should be putting more money in the pockets of the poorer. The best thing for an economy is for money to be spent, you were right about that, and we're already starting to see some of the effects. Crime has already started to go down, and people are spending more. There is much more to be done, of course, this is simply the start. But quietly, quietly, we will fix it. With or without the aid of the older generation. I have quite enough money of my own, coming in at all times, to spend on the things which are important. 

Oh, I almost forgot. I added a dress to your package. It's not quite the usual style here, much more along the lines of slinky than than fluffy, but it is still something that I think would look well on you, and you go so many places, you simply must have more options. It won't always be frills, will it? 

With Friendship and Love,

Connie

PS: send pictures of yourself, next time, so we know you are well! 


End file.
